Prince of Atlantis
by GodFern
Summary: ATLANTIS UA: Hiccup Haddock est un explorateur en herbe, Linguiste, et Cartographe … qui travaille dans la chaufferie du musée, il croit fermement que la légendaire de l'Atlantide est réelle, et consacre son temps à prouver son existence. Lorsque l'occasion se présente pour partir rechercher l'Atlantide, il saute sur l'occasion. Un voyage qui va changer sa vie ! Hijack
1. Chapitre 1 Prologue

Titre : **Prince of Atlantis**

Auteur : Melting Angels

Traductrice : GodFern

Monde : Atlantide, l'empire perdu

Crossover : The Big Four (Dragon j'ai laissé le nom de la v.o. ''Hiccup'' au lieu de le changer pour ''Harold'' comme il est en v.f., Les cinq Légendes, Raiponce et Rebelle)

Genre : Adventure / Angst

Beta Lectrice : Pas pour le moment, poste à pourvoir

Pairing : Hijack 3

Statut : En cours

Disclamer : J'ai beau être le dieu fougère et avoir la toute puissssance, il est des choses que je n'ai pas comme la carte cadeau illimité Fnac et les droits d'auteur car ces personnages qui ne sont pas à moi.

Rating : T, en vo elle est classée M mais les rateds ne sont pas vraiment le même en Français et en Anglais

Résumé : ATLANTIS UA: Hiccup Haddock est un explorateur en herbe, Linguiste, et Cartographe … qui travaille dans la chaufferie d'un musée, il croit fermement que la ville légendaire de l'Atlantide est réelle, et consacre beaucoup de son temps à prouver son existence. Lorsque l'occasion se présente pour rechercher l'Atlantide, il saute sur l'occasion. Un voyage qui peut très bien changer sa vie, en plus d'un ...

**_« …En l'espace d'un seul jour et d'une seul nuit funeste,  
>l'ile de l'Atlantide sombra sous la mer et disparu. »<em>**

**_-Platon, 360 av-J.C._**

**Chapitre 1 Prologue**

_"Ils ne vous croient pas et vous croirons jamais." M. Nord sourit en connaissance de cause._

_"Je vais leur montrer! Je vais leur prouver" protesté Hiccup._

_«Comme vous l'avez fait aujourd'hui ?"_

_"Oui ! Eh bien, non. Comment savez-vous ... Oubliez, OK ?! Peu importe, je vais trouver l'Atlantide. Même si je dois ... louer une barque, si je dois nager au mil-! "_

_"Félicitations, Hiccup. C'est exactement ce que voulais entendre. Mais tu peux oublier chaloupe ? Nous allons voyager dans le style."_

Rêvassent, Hiccup fus brusquement réveillés quand il se heurta à l'arrière de quelqu'un, et qu'un bâton de dynamite lui tomber sur la tête. Gémissant, Hiccup ramassa le morceau de dynamite, et leva les yeux vers le visage de l'homme qu'il avait heurté. L'homme était grand, avec une peau bronzée, une bonne quantité de muscle, une coiffure étrange (et la couleur), et surement australien.

Et ... le châtain le trouva ... plutôt intimidant, magnifié par les tatouages tribaux mystérieux qui couvraient ses bras. L'homme fronça les sourcils en direction de Hiccup avant de tourner les talons, il fini par continuer son chemin en poussent un énorme chariot marquer « danger », surement des explosifs fragiles.

«Euh ... bonjour?" Le linguiste frappa l'homme sur l'épaule, et reconnu le visage des fichiers qu'il avait reçu avent de partir ... M. Bunnymund ... E. Aster Bunnymund, expert en démolition. Cela expliquerait la grande quantité de ... dynamite. "Vous avez oublié votre dy-dynamite..hehe." il bégayait, en riant nerveusement.

La conversation n'était certainement pas l'un des meilleurs éléments de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. En lui, le jeune homme, nerveux, gémit. La première impression s'en alla.

Haussant un sourcil, 'Bunny' prit le morceau de dynamite avant de le ranger de nouveau avec les autres.

"Vous avez quoi d'autre, euh, là-dedans?" demanda Hiccup timidement.

"Poudre à canon, nitroglycérine, bloc-notes ..." 'Bunny' compté sur ses doigts. "Mèches, détonateur, colle, et ... trombones em? Les grands modèles. Enfin vous voyez la papeterie habituel." Lapin ricana.

Hiccup secoua la tête, poussant ses lunettes sur son nez, et passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, rajuste son blouson, ses yeux se déplaçaient jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive M. Nord, debout à côté de l'homme qu'il reconnu, à nouveau, à partir des fichiers du personnel, comme étant le commandant Black, un homme aux cheveux noirs stoïque vêtu d'un uniforme de l'armée soigné, avec le blasons 'A' symbole de l'Atlantide sur la poche de sa poitrine. Alors que le commandant Pitch Black était plutôt ... terrifiant, avec ses yeux perçants d'ambre, qui contrastaient avec la peau gris pâle, M. Nord, lui, parlé avec émotion. Soupirant de soulagement à un visage familier, Hiccup se précipita vers les deux, serrant étroitement le Journal du Berger. Haletant, il s'arrête en face des deux hommes, qui se retournent et sourit d'une manière amicale au jeune linguiste.

"Hiccup! Où vous étiez ? Je vous présente le Commandent Black." M. Nord souri et fait signe à l'homme à côté de lui. "Il a mené l'équipe d'Islande qui a retrouvé le Journal."

Hiccup fit un sourire maladroit nerveux, avant de serrer la main du commandant comme il lui a été offert. L'homme sourit à contrecœur en grimaçant légèrement, le jeune homme surexcité commençait déjà à tester sa patience.

"Hiccup Haddock." Pitch hocha la tête. "Il s'agit d'un ... plaisir de rencontrer le ... fils du vieux ... Stoick ..."

Hiccup rit nerveusement et regarda autour de lui. Notant le regard d'émerveillement sur le visage de l'enfant, M. Nord pris la parole.

"Assez impressionnant ?" le vieil homme rit, posant une main sur l'épaule du brun.

"Plutôt oui, quand vous financez, vous financer." Hiccup bégayait.

"Eh bien, pour remplir promesse que j'ai faite à votre père, et régler notre pari, il n'a pas de prix." M. Nord sourit.

«Oui ... mais ... c'est de la menu money par rapport à la valeur de ce qu'on va apprendre avec ce voyage, M. Nord, commandant Black." Hiccup était presque en hyperventilation et avait l'excitation d'un enfant, mais réussi à garder son discours respectueux.

"Oui, ce devrait être ... enrichissement pour nous tous." Affirma Pitch, ces yeux ambre étincelant.

Ajustant ses lunettes, Hiccup pris une grande respiration, alors que le dernier des soldats et les voitures embarqué dans l'immense sous-marin. Il était difficile de croire que cette technologie de pointe exister, ce sous-marin était énorme, presque toute la longueur d'un navire, une fenêtre circulaire à l'avant, teinté orange, qui donné au sous-marin le regard d'un monstre dangereux. Peut-être que cela jouerait à leur avantage, ils devraient rencontrer le légendaire Léviathan, Hiccup frissonna.

"On attend toujours l'équipage dans la zone de lancement. 15 minutes avent immersion." annonce l'écho tout le long de la baie de lancement, l'accent nettement écossais.

"Nicolas". Pitch hocha la tête respectueusement avant de marcher sur la rampe métallique à l'intérieur du sous-marin.

"Pitch". M. Nord sourit.

Hiccup prit une profonde inspiration tremblante, sachant qu'il était sur le point de partir ... pour la cité d'Atlantide, potentiellement la plus grande découverte archéologique dans l'histoire de l'humanité. Si seulement le conseil d'administration du musée... si seulement son père pouvait le voir maintenant ! Avec un léger sourire, Hiccup se tourna vers Pitch, qui lui faisait signe de le suivre avec impatience. Le cœur beaucoup plus léger, et une étincelle de confiance, Hiccup passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant s'élançant sur la rampe, se tournant vers M. Nord, l'ancien russe offrit un sourire rayonnant au jeune homme.

"Au revoir Mr Nord !" Hiccup agita la main avec enthousiasme.

Avec une secousse, et un cri métallique, les immenses portes du sous-marin commencé à ce fermé.

"Rendez-nous fiers, compris ?" Appel quelque secondes plus tard M. Nord, alors que les portes se fermées.

Avec une série de signal sonore, les préparatifs en vue de la descente du navire ont commencé. Les hommes et les femmes en uniforme immaculé courent sur les passerelles, avec un but et un objectif bien précis en tête. Guider par Pitch, Hiccup se trouva étonné, son attitude généralement nerveux éclipsé par l'excitation de voir la machine merveilleuse qui l'entoure, chaque tour révélant encore un autre bijou. Hiccup gravit les marches finales de métal sur le pont, la zone circulaire donnant sur les nombreux hommes et femmes aux commandes du sous-marin monstrueux, l'énorme orbe circulaire de verre formant la seule fenêtre, la teinte ambrée donnant à l'intérieur du pont une lueur étrange.

Enfin, la sonnette d'alarme sonnait, pour signaler la descente du sous-marin, le bruit comparé à la musique dans les oreilles de Hiccup. Un moment de tension adoptée ... avant qu'un grand craquement retentit avec écho. Puis, avec une nouvelle secousse, le sous-marin, finalement abandonné à l'eau, diminuant de façon constante dans l'abîme aqueux.

Les phares allumés ... révélant l'étendue infinie de l'eau autour de la carcasse de métal ...

Et le voyage qui changera la vie de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Linguiste, Cartographe et maintenant explorateur ...Allée enfin commencé.

La chasse à l'Atlantis ... avait débuté.


	2. Chapter 2 Bienvenu sur le pont

**Eh bien voilà ! Le deuxième chapitre du prince de l'Atlantide ! Merci beaucoup pour tous les avis, favoris !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2<span> Bienvenu sur le pont**

Hiccup regarda, les yeux écarquillés, l'immense étendue d'eau devant lui, les yeux errants constamment d'une partie de la salle à l'autre, en passant par le dédale des passerelles métalliques, au rez de chaussée à la structure complexes, des pièces de machines imposants que Hiccup avait jamais vu, dans toutes ses études. Un projecteur et tableau ont été mis en place à sa disposition à proximité. Une partie de lui voulait courir, poser des questions sans fin, dessiner le moindre détail unique.

"Permettez-moi de officiellement vous accueillir sur le pont, M. Haddock." le Commandant Black prit la parole.

"Euh ... je vous remercie, commandant Black ... monsieur!" Hiccup hocha la tête respectueusement, tenant le journal du berger près de sa poitrine.

«Commandant».

Les deux hommes se retournèrent, une femme se tenait en bas des escaliers métalliques menant au pont. Elle avait une chevelure de boucle noirs et de grands yeux verts. Elle portait un uniforme semblable au Commandant Black, sauf plus ... féminin. Hiccup faillit s'étrangler, quand il reconnut la femme.

"Ah. Lieutenant Gothel." Pitch hocha la tête.

«Ma fille et le reste de l'équipe arrive commandant." Dit le lieutenant Gothel en lissent ses cheveux.

"C'EST VOUS ?!" Hiccup lâché.

«Pardon ?" Gothel semblait alors seulement remarquer le petit jeune homme châtain, mince, aux taches de rousseur. "Ah, je vois… M. Haddock."

"Vous l'avez déjà rencontré ?" Pitch leva un sourcil…enfin…

_«Attendez ... at-il même des sourcils ?!_ Hiccup se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher son rire de s'échapper.

"Elle est descendu par ma cheminée, et a fait irruption chez moi !" s'écria Hiccup.

Gothel montât rapidement les escaliers, avec une aura de supériorité. Tenant sa tête vers le haut, elle se contenta de sourire en coin à Hiccup, comme s'il n'était même pas la peine de perdre une minute de son temps, maintenant elle n'avait plus de raison de parler avec lui.

"Je suppose que c'était nécessaire." Le commandant Black se retourna, lui rendant son regard vers l'océan sans fin en face d'eux. "M. Haddock, maintenant que vous avez vu le pont il serait sage de faire votre présentation."

"Commandant!"

Gothel, Pitch, et Hiccup se retournèrent, pour voir un groupe de personnes au pied de l'escalier menant au pont. Instantanément, Hiccup reconnu Bunnymund, qu'il avait décidé de mentalement le surnommé Bunny. Ses yeux errants sur le groupe, il fut bientôt capable de reconnaître chacun d'eux. Il a noté Toothiana Hy Loo, une mécanicienne* experte, Raiponce Gothel, qui doit être la fille que le lieutenant Gothel mentionné à Hiccup plus tôt, qui était jeune, mais un médecin doué, Sanderson Mansnoozie, muet, et pourtant excellent, chef de renom, et Eugene Fitzherbert (ou, comme il est mentionné dans les rapports, il préférait être appelée Flynn Rider), qui était le spécialiste des fouilles. Il été debout à côté de bunny, et chuchotait constamment à l'Australien, les deux regardant Hiccup et retenant de rire. Pitch les appelait, tous montèrent en direction de la plate-forme ronde du pont.

Ajustant ses lunettes, et avalant ses nerfs, Hiccup intervenu devant le projecteur.

«Euh ... salut." Hiccup se frappa mentalement, il savait que c'était une introduction pas terrible. "Euh ... pourquoi ne pas commencer avec quelques diapositives ?"

Eugene et Bunny' sourirent quand Hiccup fouilla dans une boîte en face du projecteur, jusqu'à ce que finalement il retenu la bonne diapositive. Hiccup expira lorsque l'image venu sur le Projecteur montrait une page du journal de berger.

"Ce diapositive... représente le Léviathan, un serpent de mer mythique." Le stresse d'Hiccup disparu quand il entra dans son élément. "Il est dit qu'il garde l'entrée de l'Atlantide. Il est dit que les Marins auraient été rendu fou, juste à la vue de celui-ci."

Pitch semblait peu intéressé.

"Le serpent est en fait décrit dans le livre de Job." poursuivi Hiccup. "Le ... euh ... la Bible dit ..." De sa bouche jaillit le feu. " Mais c'est plus probable que c'est un type de sculpture ou une peinture mural pour effrayer les superstitieux ".

"Alors, M. Haddock." Pitch prit la parole. " Nous trouvons ce chef-d'œuvre dont vous parlez et ont fait quoi ?"

"Eh bien ... selon le Journal, le chemin de l'Atlantide va nous conduire dans un tunnel au fond de l'océan, et nous allons trouver une courbe ..." il dessiné un esquisse de plan à mesure qu'il parlait. « Pour arriver dans une poche d'air ici ...» Il tapota le bord. "... Où nous trouverons les restes d'une ancienne route. Qui va nous conduire à l'Atlantide. C'est comme le siphon d'un évier."

"Cartographe, linguiste, plombier ... les femmes doivent se l'arracher." plaisanté Eugene en chuchotant à Bunny qui en rit.

"Monsieur le Commandant, vous feriez mieux de venir voir ça." appelé le pilote du sous-marin plus haut à partir de la plate-forme.

«La leçon de chose en terminer." Pitch s'avança vers le pilote. «Allumé les lumières extérieures."

Des feux fluorescents illuminé soudainement le fond de l'océan, donnant les structures des profondeurs rocheuses, sombres et sinistres. Ce n'était pas ce qui choqué tout le monde sur le pont. Non, c'était l'immense cimetière d'épaves qui jonchent le sol sablonneux de l'océan

«Regardez ça." Gothel été stupéfait.

"C ... ce sont des navires de toutes les époques ...». Hiccup était impressionné.

"Och, commandant." une voix écossait venu à travers le haut-parleur. "Je pense que vous devrait entendre cela."

"Est-il vraiment d'une telle importance ?" Pitch soupira. "Mettez-le sur haut-parleur, Dunbroch."

Un son de gémissements insolite parcourut le pont, sonnant presque métallique

Qu'est-ce que cela, Dunbroch? Un troupeau de baleines ?" Pitch se pencha sur les rails, où Merida Dunbroch, l'expert de l'hydrophone, avais enclenché les haut-parleurs.

"Non, non, plus gros". Répondu Merida, en déplacement quelques mèches de ses cheveux crépus et sauvages de son visage.

"Il semble métallique." Commenté Bunny.

"Cela pourrait être un écho provenant des rochers." convenu Hiccup.

"Vous-voulez faire mon boulot ? Ça m'ferra des vacances !" s'exclama Merida en levant ses bras en l'air.

"Est-ce juste moi ..." Hiccup déglutit. "Ou est-ce que ... c'est plus fort?"

Presque aussitôt que les paroles s'échappaient de la bouche du jeune homme nerveux, le son s'arrêta, comme si il n'avait jamais été là.

"Eh bien, quel qu'il soit, il est parti maintenant." Affirma Eugene haussa les épaules.

"Timonier". Pitch se tourna vers le pilote de sous-marin. "Virer de bord à… ! »

Des cris retentit à travers le pont... Le sous-marin avais était heurté par quelque chose. Un grand frisson parcourut la totalité du personnel, qui essayer tant bien que mal de se remettre sur leurs pieds ...

Seulement ...

Par la fenêtre du sous-marin ...

Ont pouvais voir ...

Un sinistre et énorme ...

Œil…

Bleu ...

***Attention, j'ai pris une liberté, Tooth est nutritionniste dans la VO, mais je trouver cela blizzard car Sandy/Sable est déjà chef cuisinier, donc je l'ai mis en mécano. Son poste peut donc encore changer**


	3. Chapter 3 Léviathan

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon, comme vous l'avez remarqué ce chapitre est sorti beaucoup plus tard que le dernier ! J'ai trouvé un CDD jusqu'en Décembre, et il me prend du temps ! Les chapitres seront donc plus longs à sortir que prévu, mais je ne vous oublie pas ! Donc je vous dis à la prochaine ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3<span> Le Léviathan**

Pendant un moment, Hiccup Haddock se retrouve congelé, le corps secoué de tremblements de peur, il fixait l'œil bleu hypnotique qui regardait dans les entrailles du sous-marin. Pas une seule personne ne se trouvés en mesure de se déplacer, même le stoïcien Commandent Black. Même lui, qui aux yeux de ses ennemis était l'émanation des cauchemars, sentait un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Ils étaient complètement à la merci de cette créature de métal gigantesque, où la moindre erreur pourrait signifier à tous leur disparition prématurée. Après avoir entendu les cris de ceux coincés dans l'ingénierie, le commandant Black se força à reprendre ses esprits, et prudemment se leva.

«Vous allez tous ... suivre ... mes instructions précises." Commandent Black éleva la voix.

Chaque personne se tourna vers lui dans l'expectative, la terreur confondre écrit sur leurs visages.

"Dunbroch, brancher l'ingénierie sur haut-parleurs. Je tiens à connaître l'état de notre navire, et si elle met en danger notre voyage plus loin. Lieutenant Gothel, assurez-vous à ce que nos gens sont prêts à évacuer en cas de danger de la situation. Cela serait à la fois un embarras et une ... tragédie ... si notre voyage est couper court. " Commander Black acquiesça à Gothel, qui a avalé, et hocha la tête, avant de descendre vers les consoles de commande ci-dessous, dans une tentative de dissuader le monstre de tenir en otage leur sous-marin.

«Je veux que tous les équipages de sous-pod soit aux postes de combat. Défini coordonnées de 90 degrés d'angle vers le bas. Commandent Black veut que ce homard soit servi sur un plateau d'argent." Lieutenant Gothel parlé calmement, mais fermement.

"C-commandant ..." Hiccup parla, d'une voix tremblante en se levant.

"Oui, M. Haddock?" Pitch roula des yeux.

"Si l'image dans le Journal du Berger est correct ... c'est ... le Léviathan, la créature qui garde l'entrée de ... Atlantis." Hiccup avalé, tenant la revue contre lui.

"Et cette information nous aide ... à quel point ... Haddock?" Pitch haussa son ...

_«Il n'a pas vraiment de sourcils." Hiccup se mordit la lèvre._

"Il semble être en mesure de calculer notre destination. Tant que nous continuons de cette façon, il viendra après nous, à moins qu'il puisse être retardée." Hiccup se retrouve dans son élément, mais il tremblait encore à la pensée que leur vie soit suspendue par un simple fil.

Pendant un moment, le commandant Black était silencieuse, comme si décider de considérer ou de ne pas prendre les informations du garçon à bord. Finalement, cependant, il hocha la tête, avant de passer aux autres personnes stationnées sur le pont, qui cherchaient en place à leur chef de file dans l'expectative.

"Augmenter notre puissance de feu, et détourner l'ensemble de notre puissance du moteur à oxygène." Pitch hocha la tête.

Juste à ce moment, un cri métallique retentit dans les haut-parleurs, amenant les gens à se boucher les oreilles et crier de douleur. Le bruit était épouvantable, et même la bête recula légèrement, avant de secouer le navire une fois de plus, c'est le rétrécissement des yeux métallique dans la suspicion, à en juger si ces gens étaient dignes de passer à travers l'entrée de l'Atlantide. Il fallu plusieurs minutes, mais le bruit s'était enfin calmée.

«COMMANDENT!" une voix se fit entendre à travers. "Ingénierie. Nous n'avons pas un grand succès ici-bas."

"Est ce que les dégâts sont réparable?" demanda Pitch, poings serrés.

"Je crains que non, monsieur. Nous avons des inondations, l'eau monte trop vite. Je ne veux pas être là quand les chaudière vont exploser !" l'ingénieur aboya des ordres à quelqu'un en arrière-plan.

"Combien de temps avons-nous?" Demanda le commandant Noire.

«Vingt minutes, si LES-" une petite explosion, et le bruit de sifflement gaz coupé l'ingénieur momentanément, provoquant chaque personne sur le pont à avaler dans une tentative de calmer leurs nerfs. "Plus que cinq maintenant."

"Vous avez entendu la dame!" Commander Black prit la parole. "Dépêchez, dépêchez, dépêchez !"

Gelé pour un moment entre le choc et la peur, l'équipage laisser un moment de silence de passe avant de sauter dans l'action. L'ensemble du bateau descendu dans la panique que ceux qui veuillent assurés leur place sur les navires de secours. Les seuls qui restés tout à fait calme étaient le Commandent Black, et le lieutenant Gothel, qui conduit les membres les plus éminents de l'équipe d'exploration à la principale issu. Serrant encore le journal contre sa poitrine, Hiccup eut à peine le temps de récupérer son manteau et sac avant qu'il ne soit arraché par le commandant Black, qui criait des ordres à gauche, à droite, et au centre, à la fois pour maintenir un semblant d'ordre. En tant que leader, il ne pouvait pas sentir ou montrer sa peur. Il devait rester un pilier, pour garder l'équipage debout.

"Restez calme! Entrant dans la panique insensée ne fera que retarder notre départ." Le Commandent Black fixait un groupe faire de l'hyperventilation.

"Commandent Black ... le Léviathan ... vos armes ne peuvent pas fonctionner sur elle ..." Hiccup se mordit la lèvre, et ajusté ses lunettes, dans le même temps en tirant sur son manteau.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vais pas laisser à l'ennemi le plaisir ... de nous avoir."

«Je ... Je vois." hésita Hiccup en repositionnent son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule.

Le commandant Black et son équipage continuer de fuir à travers le dédale de couloirs métalliques qui serpentaient à travers l'intérieur du navire, Hiccup juré qu'il pouvait _**entendre**_ son cœur battre, la sueur commence à couler sur son front quand le sous-marin frémit et gémit, le cri occasionnel percer les airs. Toute en craignaient qu'ils ne feraient pas long feu, ils atteignent la grande trappe, qui était chargé de l'approvisionnement, les voitures et wagons, ainsi que le forage mécanique très importante. Assis avec précaution à côté de Raiponce Gothel, Hiccup reposer ses coudes sur ses genoux et placer sa tête dans ses mains.

"Etes-vous prêt ?" demandé Raiponce, les yeux pleins d'inquiétude.

«Je ... euh ..." Hiccup bégayé.

«Laissez-le, blondie. Le gamin semble sur le point de pleurer." Eugene, ou Flynn, comme il préférerait sans doute, pris la parole, assis de l'autre côté de Raiponce.

"Oh, le laisse le, Eugène." Raiponce donner un coup de coude à Eugene

"Deux minutes jusqu'à ce que les chaudières explosent, commandant." affirmer un ingénieur, appelant Pitch, qui était assis dans le siège du pilote, le lieutenant Gothel à ses côtés.

"Les portes doivent être ferment à dix. Avons-nous tout le monde à bord?" Pitch tourna la tête.

"Tous, sauf ceux des équipages de sous-pod, ils ont commencé leur tentative de détourner l'attention de la ... créature." l'ingénieur haletait, il prit un siège sur le mur du fond en face de Hiccup, à la hâte.

"Très bien. Les portes sont maintenant fermées. Lieutenant, démarrer les moteurs de ce navire misérable. Nous sommes à court de temps." ordonné Commandent Black.

Lieutenant Gothel poussait contre le grand levier de toutes ses forces, désespérément. Il eut un légèrement bruit vers l'avant, le sous-marin incliné, tous purent voir que les explosions entendues ont été étouffés par les eaux qui les entourent.

"LIEUTENANT!" crié Pitch, en transmettent aux autre nautilus leurs coordonnées.

«Je travaille là-dessus!" Répondit Lieutenant Gothel sèchement.

Au même moment que les griffes du Léviathan percé la coque métallique du navire, Gothel réussi à activer le levier, le nautilus commencé sa descente dans les eaux sombres dessous, tous avaient respiré un soupir de soulagement.

La tête appuyée contre le mur, Hiccup ferma les yeux.

Et prié.

Priaient qu'ils ne seraient pas la proie de Léviathan, comme d'innombrables autres.

Car c'est maintenant que l'aventure commence véritablement.


	4. Chapter 4 La perte des vies

Oui cela fait longtemps, je ne vois oublie pas je manque juste de temps avec Noël qui arrive X3 !  
>Je vais essayer de traduire les chapitres du chemin avent le nouvel an !<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4<span> La perte des vies**

Hiccup laisser aller le souffle qu'il avait retenu tout ce temps, enfin libre des griffes du Léviathan, et bien caché dans une caverne sous-marine. Le jeune linguiste encore secouer admira les environs, admirant la vaste poche d'air de la caverne, observent de tout coté. Le commandant Black était resté la plupart du temps silencieux pendant leur fuite mouvementée, sauf à aboyer des ordres à son lieutenant. Sous sa direction, un tiers de l'équipage avait été épargnée par un terrible destin. Et même si leurs pertes étaient grandes, cela aurait pu être bien pire.

«Tout le monde, nous allons rejoindre le rivage et mettre pied à terre. Je crois que nous devons rendre nos ... hommage, à nos membres d'équipage perdus." Commander Black hocha la tête alors qu'il se tenait, le lieutenant Gothel à ses côtés.

"Vous avez entendu le commandant." Lieutenant Gothel baissa la voix.

Sur l'ordre du commandant Black, tout le monde quittaient les nautilus. Bien que ne ravi d'être vivant, pas une seule personne dans le voisinage se sentait d'humeur à la célébration. Deux cents vie avaient été perdues, écrasés, enlevé par une créature avec des yeux qui resteraient hanté leurs souvenirs pour toujours. Ils avaient entendu leurs cris, et avait été incapable de les aider. Avec la perte de tant d'autres, les quelques survivants ont commencé à remettre en question leur place sur ce trajet, et si tous les risques n'en valais pas la peine. Beaucoup d'entre eux parlaient à voix basse, ne voulant pas que leurs craintes soit portés à la connaissance du Commandant Black, qui aurait sûrement plus que quelques mots à dire s'il les jugées lâches.

Après une vérification, les survivants se sont rassemblés au bord de l'eau. Hiccup avait suggéré qu'ils détiennent une sorte de service, de se souvenir des personnes qui ont péri. Après délibération, le commandant Black avait accepté, dans l'espoir d'une certaine façon, il pourrait augmenter le moral des membres de l'équipage. Ils sont tous réunis, en totale silence. Hiccup rejoint le commandant et son lieutenant à l'avant de la foule. Alors que tout le monde se prépare à dire adieu, la fille de Gothel, Raiponce, le docteur résident, a remis un petit bol en bois, et une petite bougie. À contrecœur mais en la remercient, Pitch prit la chandelle, et l'alluma, avant de se pencher vers le bas pour placer la lumière rougeoyante sur l'eau, avant de lui donner une légère poussée loin.

"Plus tôt ce jour-là ... nous avons commencé cette ... expédition, avec 300 des plus bravent hommes et femmes que j'ai jamais connu." Lança le Commandant Black. «Tous ceux debout ici ... sont tout ce qui en reste. Nous le devons à notre bienfaiteur et nos coéquipiers tombés ..., nous devons terminer cette expédition. Je ne vais pas mentir, nous affrontons une crise. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première, et nous avons toujours été en mesure de combattre à travers elle ". Le commandant croisa les bras. "A partir de maintenant, tout le monde, effectuera une double tâche. Tout le monde pousse, tout le monde travaille." avec un soupir, le commandant se tourna vers Hiccup. "On dirait que notre seul chance de survie repose sur vous, M. Haddock. Vous, et ce petit livre."

Hiccup pâlit encore, si c'était possible, et saisit le livre près de sa poitrine. Prendre des respirations profondes, il a rassemblé ses esprits, avant d'acquiescer. Il a cessé de baisser le regard, et se dresse de toute sa hauteur, ce qui surprit les autres membres du groupe. Ouvrent le livre à la bonne page, Hiccup s'adressé à l'équipage, qui écoute attentivement.

"Suite à l'information dans le journal, nous commençons par prendre le tournant à gauche, qui nous emmènera dans un tunnel. Il y aura très peu de lumière, et des restes de piliers auront encore peut-être besoin d'être retirés de la voie, si elles entravent notre route. Le voyage vers le bas devrait nous prendre environ 7-8 heures, à condition que nous ne rencontrions pas de problèmes. Plus nous descendons, Plus nous pouvons nous attendre à une baisse de température rapidement. " Hiccup ajusté ses lunettes, et trouve que l'équipage le regardait avec un air de ... respect.

"Merci M. Haddock." Le Commandant Black se tourna pour faire face à l'équipage. "Vous avez entendu ! Faut que ça bouge. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience à gauche!"

"Hey, lunettes-boy." Merida Dunbroch approché Hiccup. "T'as déjà conduit un camion ?"

"Non ... jamais appris à conduire." Hiccup baissa la tête quand la rouquine roula des yeux.

"Ah devrait autant. Vous serez donc avec moi. Tous les autres camions sont pris." Merida lui tapota l'épaule, et plissa les yeux vers le livre, les yeux écarquillés sur les runes Atlantes complexes. "Tu peux vraiment lire ça '?"

« C'est ... euh ... compliqué ... mais oui, je peux le lire. C'est. Je peux le lire." Hiccup hocha la tête.

"Pas mal, arête de poisson." Merida secoua la tête.

Hiccup, essayant de paraître plus confiant qu'il en avait l'air, suivent la rousse comme elle l'amené vers le camion à l'avant d'une longue file de véhicules, prêts et face au tunnel. Commandant Black se rendrait devant, le lieutenant Gothel aussi. Hochant la tête respectueusement à leurs supérieurs, la rousse et le brun avaient sauté dans le camion. Une fois qu'ils avaient confirmation pour partir, le commandant Black utilisé la radio pour alerter les autres membres d'équipage.

Une fois que le commandant était assis, Merida placé un pied sur la pédale, et l'équipage pouvaient poursuivre leur voyage plus loin.

Ne sachant pas si oui ou non ils verraient la lumière du jour.


End file.
